White Lies
by SparksFlyUp1223
Summary: Edward and Bella are back in Forks and living peacefully...that is until someone brings chaos into the Cullen Household: Salena Masen, Edward's sister. Havoc rises as the Newborn army forms and the Cullens are thrust back into the past. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**UPDATED (5/28/11)**

**I realize that I've been really irresponsible with this story. (XD SORRY GUYSSS) so update! I promise to work on it this summer. but I'm going to summer school, volunteering and some other personal and nerdy geeky educational stuff! but I promise! I WILL TRY! I'm psyched for this summer to come! SO MUCH SCHOOL (right A-chan? f-ing hate our school) anyway**

**-SPARKY~!- **

**Thanks to my beta Tic Toc Tic Toc for helping me with this story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story. Not the characters, the setting, NADA. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (and possibly on Mars) _**

* * *

Chapter 1

_She heard laughter from somewhere, a shrieking laugh that made her shiver. Bella looked and saw that she was in an alley and saw someone lying down on the ground nearby. She went to help the person when she noticed the marks on the body's arm, vampire teeth marks. She started_ going_ around the body and was retreating out of the alley way when a figure appeared. The figure looked at her and Bella gasped. Deep red eyes stared back at her. Blood was trickling down the woman's throat and her hair was disheveled with spots of blood dripping from it. Her white blouse was stained with red like someone had thrown a bucket of it at her chest. The woman advanced toward Bella and revealed her face which had been covered by her hair until now. She couldn't hold back the scream that came out next. She was staring back at herself. The vampire was Bella._

Bella sat up in bed, covered in sweat, her duvet on the floor. She was hyperventilating from the shock of the dream and tried to calm herself down. Her heart was racing from the shock of the nightmare and her shirt clung to her from all the sweating. After she was calm, she noticed Edward wasn't in his usual place on the rocking chair. She began panicking until she saw a note. The note was on her bedside table in Edward's elegant handwriting and had the following message.

**Bella,**

**Emmett and Jasper wanted to go hunting,**

**I felt it was time to do so as well so I went. I apologize if you wake**

**up and I'm not there.**

**Love Edward**

Bella sighed and picked up her duvet from the floor and set it back out on the bed.

It was then the tree outside rustled and Bella knew that Edward had come back. She quickly hopped back to bed and hoped that Edward wouldn't notice that she wasn't sleeping. Edward quickly sat back down in the armchair, not noticing that Bella was awake. Bella tried to go back to sleep but found that she couldn't, shaken by the dream. She wouldn't tell Edward about this, she decided. He had enough problems of his own.

* * *

**Please click the lovely blue link below and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**-Iris- **

**This chapter is a little longer than the last one and we get to meet the wonderful Salena Masen. So lets get this going!**

**Thanks again always to my beta Tic Toc Tic Toc **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on." Salena grunted, "Raining again?"

Seattle was so rainy… too rainy, she decided. Salena focused on the clouds above and, using her weather manipulation power, forced the clouds apart. Soon a few rays of sunshine peeked through the clouds, and Salena let out a small cheer.

"Yes! Go vampire powers!" she squealed.

She restarted her car and drove down the road, stopping at a café. She got out of her car andstepped into it, the aroma of coffee enveloping her as soon as she entered. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She went to the cashier and ordered a French Vanilla coffee. She stood there waiting for her order as the boy at the cashier, his name tag saying Ted, ogled at her, especially her chest.

Salena hadn't chosen the life of a vampire, and she wasn't really given a choice to begin with. She hated being the type of vampire she was, a half vampire. Part human, part vampire. Part vampire, part human.

She looked the same, no sparkly skin, and her eyes didn't change colour, a bright cheerful shade of green. She could consume food, she needed it. Her skin was as soft as a baby's, and she was not too pale but not tanned. But those were, of course, her human sides. Her vampire sides were bothersome even more. She needed to drink blood, human blood. Animal blood didn't work for her. She had tried it, of course. She was good at running, had heightened senses, weird powers and she was beautiful.

She sometimes wondered if the gods had cursed her. The beauty was great, but why couldn't she be just one? Human or vampire? Vampire or human?

But then she thought about what she had done to come all this way. Feelings of giving up and defeat were overwhelming, but she'd come so far and the possibility was too great. The chances still present. Her search for her brother could not end now. Her search for _Edward _could not end now.

Salena drove into the parking lot of the school. As she got out she heard the bell ring, signaling the end of school. '_Perfect,_' she thought as the first kids came out. She leaned onto her Lamborghini and put on her sunglasses. The weather she had manipulated had resulted in sunshine over Forks, the wettest place in this whole state.

"Oh my god! Is that a Lamborghini L640?" she heard a whisper.

"Yeah, it's a real Lamborghini! Fucking hell!"

"That girl is so hot man. Is she new?"

The whispers flashed through her mind as they continued. A few seconds later, Salena started to eavesdrop on one particular conversation.

"She looks exactly like one of the Cullens." she heard a whisper from a blonde girl passing by.

"Edward, right?" _'Edward! Those girls were talking about Edward!_'

"Hey!" she stopped the girls "Who're the Cullens?"

"You heard that?" the blonde one asked

"Yeah, good hearing." she smiled, improvising. How could she be so stupid? Jumping in like that…

"You don't know who the Cullens are?" The other girls asked

"Yeah. I'm kinda new here." Salena said shyly.

"Well, the Cullens are children of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They're adopted though."

"They are so hot though. So beautiful…" She saw in the girl's head, flashes of them and… JACKPOT!

"So they go here?" Salena asked excitedly

"Yeah… There they are now!" the first girl pointed.

Salena looked at the door and there he was.

She had found him.

Edward and Bella were walking down the hall. Bella seemed very tired to Edward, like she hadn't slept very well. Whenever he asked her if she was okay, she would answer that she was fine, even if she looked terrible. If he could just read her mind, everything might be better. Just in time, Edward saw Bella about to trip and caught her by her arm.

"Thanks Edward," Bella said.

"No problem, love," Edward told her in reply.

They continued walking down the hall in silence.

"Bella are you really o-"

"I'm fine Edward!" Bella screamed. Edward stopped walking and looked at her as she stood there shocked as well.

Edward had observed Bella for a few days. She had gotten dark circles under her eyes and her steps were clumsier than usual. She seemed to find everything annoying and snapped at people when they tried to talk to her. He noticed her dozing off in class, even in English where they were reviewing classics.

"I'm sorry Edward. I-"

"We should go see Carlisle Bella. We'll go straight to the hospital. I'll call him now." Edward took out his phone and…

The scent of peaches and lemons overwhelmed Edward as he opened the door. His throat burned, his eyes turning black. His hand dropped the phone and went to his throat. He looked sideways at his siblings and saw that it was also affecting them, whatever _it _was. But that question was answered when Edward looked around and spotted _her. _She stood out like a dot on a blank white page. Addison Salena Masen… Edward saw her looking at him and scrabbling for her keys and getting in a bright yellow car.

"Edward! Everything's blank! Gone!" Alice cried, attracting attention.

"Alice, take care of Bella! I gotta go!" Edward yelled at her as he ran to his car. Bella locked into Edward's eyes and saw many emotions. Shock, surprise and... fear?

"Edward!" Bella screamed, her facial expression displaying a mixture of emotions, chasing after him. "Edward wait!"

"Bella I'll come back okay? Go with Alice! I love you!" Edward screamed at her as he sped away after the Lamborghini.

* * *

**How was it guys? Please tell me about by clicking the blue link below and reviewing! Love all your reviewers. **

**If you review I might give you a preview of chapter 3... (I sound horrible.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**-Iris- **

**I repeat, once again, if you read my story, please leave a review! I want to know what you think about it. I'm not trying to be mean, but if I don't get at least 7 reviews for this chapter, I'm seriously going to cry (Figuratively speaking) and I won't upload another chapter in quite a while. **

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta Tic Toc Tic Toc. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3

"Goddamit!" Edward exclaimed as he came to a stop. She was four cars ahead of him. Four! Why did she drive so fast? What was she even doing here? Thousands of questions ran through his head, so many that he couldn't even think straight. On one hand, Salena was back. Salena, his little sister that he had lost so many years ago. On the other hand, the guilt of leaving everyone behind, especially Bella, without an explanation of the situation hung over him.

He let out a frustrated groan as the light turned green and he raced ahead of the other cars and caught up to her, nearly getting in a car crash. He tried to read her mind but surprisingly he came to a blank wall. As if _she _could read _his _mind, she stuck out her hand and formed in it into a thumbs down.

"Screw you!" he growled hitting the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk, knowing she would hear.

All he heard in response was a short laugh. She stuck out her hand and formed it into a phone and immediately, as she wanted it to be, Edward thought of his phone and phone number. Soon enough Edward felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Flipping it open he saw that the number was hidden.

"You tricked me!" he screamed at her.

"Can't say much for you, Edward." Her voice replied causing so many memories to rush back to him.

"Answer this for me, why can't I read your mind?"

"Because I have a shield, why else?"

"Then how did you read my mind?"

"Because I have the mind reading power."

"You have 2 powers?" Edward asked astonished.

She laughed "I have a lot of powers" she said and sped ahead.

Edward grunted and sped up to match her speed.

"Addison can we stop and talk?" Edward asked as nicely as he could through his anger.

"It's Salena!" she screamed at him. "I told you to call me Salena everyday before…" and she stopped. No Salena couldn't go back to her past. The painful lonely days… Her mind drifted off.

"Before what?" he asked.

"Are you stupid? Before I was shipped off to that place because of you!" she screamed again and then hung up. Her speed was dangerously high but she made it higher. Stupid idiotic Edward, making her go through the hell he forced her to go through, all alone. A lone child… She shuddered as she thought about what he'd done to her.

Edward knew his Volvo couldn't go as fast as her car and he knew he had lost her but he sped on ahead looking for that yellow car. Why was she here? More importantly, how was she here? He had so many questions, and he was going to get them answered. He thought all of his family was gone but Salena had miraculously survived. He had talk to her. About 30 minutes later Edward saw the car again and this time he knew he only had one goal. He would not lose her again. Not after the last time he lost her.

The silver Volvo grew smaller and smaller as Salena's Lamborghini sped away from it. She drove for 15 minutes at the same speed until her car had to be refueled. She drove to the next service station and re-fueled the car as quickly as she could. She then sped off again for about 7 minutes at a much slower pace. She was afraid that she would cause an accident and hurt someone and the car.

Edward had changed. He wasn't one to swear, the bad guy. _She _was the bad guy, she always had been. _She _was the kid who messed around. He was the goodie-two-shoes. The perfect child anyone would want. She was the one lurking around in the shadows. But then, from what she observed, he could be selfish at time. Maybe it was her who brought it out of him. Was he jealous? Who knew….

Salena had been deep in thought, so deep, that she hadn't realized the silver Volvo creeping up to her Lamborghini until it honked and she was taken out of her day-dreaming.

"Oh damn," she muttered as he came up next to her.

She tapped on her GPS and it came to life. She went for the aerial map and it showed that they were somewhere around Redmond, Oregon. Taking out her Galaxy S, she set it to her blue tooth and called him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Come on Addison, stop the-" He stated but she cut him off.

"It's Salena! Do I need to spell it out now? Or did you forget again?" she spat out the words angrily.

"Sorry, I forgot-"

"Yeah you did, like mentioning to mom and dad that… That you were just like me? That you could hear the voices as well?"

"I'm sorry about that! I really am Salena!" he apologized like a little boy, but she showed him no pity.

"Sorry isn't enough you bastard. You ruined my fucking life!"

"Then why did you come looking for me?" he asked

"Who said I was looking for you?" She retorted.

"Your face said it all."

"My face?" she snorted. "Now you're insane."

"I know you enough to know how you feel." Edward said with a careful voice. He didn't want to make his sister mad. He loved her, no loves her, very much. He would do anything for his sister. He knew his sister didn't have much of a childhood… All because of him… He felt so guilty at that moment and wanted to take all her pain away.

"Well not enough to know that I don't like being betrayed and turned over like a stolen item."

"Salena, we need to stop and talk. Slow down and we'll stop somewhere, maybe go back to my place."

"We'll see about that," she said angrily and hung up,

She sped up and drove until she knew she had really lost him, for real this time. Just to make sure, she drove all the way down to Arizona where she needed to re fuel once again. After a coffee and a sandwich, she felt much better. Salena got into her car again and headed home. Here I come Los Angeles…

* * *

**Do you hear the soft cries of the blue link below? It wants you to click it and review this chapter! **

**Thanks always for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**-Iris- **

**Hello senors and senoras! I can't believe its been 5 days since an update. ****If you have time after this, please read my other story! I think you're going to like it much more than this one. (Unfortunately :*( ****Thanks always to my beta Tic Toc Tic Toc.**

**Surprises are due on the 12th. I am going away for the weekend and might not be able to do any work so the update after the next might be a little late. **

**Anyway. Please enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

After she hung up that time, Edward knew he had lost her. He slowed down and changed direction at the next place he could and made his way back home.

As he drove into the driveway to his house, he saw the family standing there, minus Bella. He got out of his car and was embraced in Esme's tight hug. Carlisle just came up and tapped his shoulder.

'_Come to my study later son,' _he thought.

Edward just nodded at him.

"Hey Eddie! You're back!" cried Emmett as he hit Edward on the back.

"We were worried," Jasper said.

"Everything went blank and you just ran off," cried Alice, her voice full of worry and suspicion.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" asked Rosalie.

Edward stood there wondering what to tell them but everything was so complicated. Everything in his life right now, except Bella and his family of course, was so messed up. He just wanted all the knots to be untangled and for his life to be clear again. Salena re-entering his life had caused so many problems. Of course he was happy about his sister's mysterious re-appearance, but if Carlisle knew about his selfish decision… No Carlisle would be so ashamed that he would cause anyone so much pain. Especially his own sister! As for the rest of his family… He would have to leave with like a beaten dog with its tail between his legs.

"No," he decided for now as he shook his head." No, I'm not going to tell you. This is a private matter. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. We all have secrets we can't tell nobody. It's totally healthy."replied Emmett.

"Oh yeah like what?" asked Rosalie looking at Emmett.

"No not me! Well… it's nothing." He said, shifting uncomfortably

"Tell me Emmett McCarty." Rosalie pressured.

"No!"

"Tell me!" Rosalie screamed.

"Catch me and maybe I'll tell you!" yelled Emmett as he ran away. Rosalie ran after him.

"Edward?" Alice called out as he walked toward the house. '_Are you really alright?' _she thought.

"Yeah Alice, I'm fine. I need to go see Carlisle." He replied.

"Bella said to call. She was worried sick about you. I thought I was going to die." Jasper said to him. Edward felt some of the worry and grief as he read Jasper's mind. Hours of Bella crying… Alice and Esme coaxing her to eat…

"Thanks Jasper, Sorry about that." Edward apologized.

"No problem bro." he smiled.

Edward walked upstairs to Carlisle's study and knocked softly.

"Come in Edward." Carlisle called out.

Edward entered softly and sat down across from Carlisle. Carlisle quickly finished writing his last patient's report and set his pen down. He looked at Edward with a father's eyes and sighed.

"What happened Edward?" he asked.

Edward just stayed silent.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked again.

Edward just shook his head, indicating no.

"Very well. You may leave," Carlisle said, gathering up his files.

Edward got up and left. As he left, Edward read Carlisle's thoughts.

"… _acting very weirdly. Who is that person he was chasing after anyway? Definitely a woman from Jasper's description. Alice's visions did stop as well and haven't returned. The woman is the problem… The cause to all this dilemma. What if it breaks the family apart? No. No I musn't think about that…"_

He trudged, yes _trudged, _upstairs to his room and sat down on the sofa. He took out his phone and saw that there were 30 missed calls and 30 voice mails, all of which were from Bella. The last one was called 5 minutes ago. His phone showed the time which was 4:35 am. Edward sighed and decided to run to her house.

Her window was open, as usual, and he entered in silently.

"Edward!" she screamed with delight and came to hug him.

"Bella" he sighed. Just her voice had brought comfort to him.

"Edward, I was so worried. What happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing Bella" he shook his head.

"You can tell me." Her eyes pleaded.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said sadly.

"Oh… okay then. You'll stay tonight, right?" she asked. Edward looked into Bella's eyes and saw that her determination to figure out where he'd been had not disappeared. There was a glimmer of hope that he would tell her. There was also some fear but he tried to ignore that. "Of course" He told his Bella, smiling.

She smiled back and crawled back into her bed. Edward went to sit in his usual place at her rocking chair. Bella looked at Edward from her bed. The moonlight from her window hit Edward's face just perfectly. He perfectly carved mouth; nose and eyes all slightly glimmered in the moonlight. His slightly dark eyes looked at her with all the love in the world. Bella felt so full of happiness, partly because he was back. She was scared that he was hiding something, but she could see that it was bothering him greatly and he refused to tell her. Even now, he was so deeply in thought so that his perfect face was in a frown. .

Whilst Bella was looking at Edward, Edward was once again deep in thought. Salena… For goodness sake why was she even here? What had he done to ruin his relationship with his sister? Why had he done that so many years ago? Why was he so selfish? How was she still alive? Was she okay? Where was she living? Did she have a mate?

He looked up and saw his perfect Bella. Oh Bella… He was going to have to tell her eventually. He was going to pull his whole family into this mess. What would he do? Would everyone be okay with this? So many questions swarmed in his mind as he put his head in his hands and if it were possible, tears of sadness and regret would have been streaming down his face.

* * *

**How was that? Hope it wasn't too bad. As I said, please read my other story. **

**And PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I'M NOT A MIND READER!**

**Thanks always. **


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**-Iris- **

**Hey guys! This is a lot longer than before. The chapters will be more like this from now. And I guess I wanted to update yesterday, but it was my birthday yesterday... So sorry! But I did get some nice stuff!**

**If you're confused, I'm trying to update every 3 days. So the next update will be on Monday. (It's Friday where I am so... yeah) **

**This chapter tells us a little more about Salena so you'll get to know her more :). **

**Thanks always to my wonderful beta Tic Toc Tic Toc. She is so great and she helped me heaps on this chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

The gates slowly opened and Salena drove into the driveway and into the garage. She parked the car and slowly got out. Sighing, she covered the Lamborghini with its cover and went into her house.

The house had been built personally to Salena's specifications. She had to admit that the house was very large, but she needed the space for her cars; she had seven of them. She loved cars, especially those that belonged to her.

The first floor of her house was for the medical practice she ran. Salena was a celebrity therapist and was good at her job. She also did obstetrics and genecology which covered about two thirds of the floor. The second floor was her home. It had full kitchen which a master chef would be drooling over, a giant bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi, a shower with 4 power nozzles, a cinema room with a lot of movies, a library with way too many books, a study and her bedroom.

She went to the kitchen and made herself a coffee. As she stood there, the only sound was her quiet sipping and her fingers tapping on the marble counter. Living alone in such a big house could get really lonely. At night the hall echoed with every sound she made and shadows were cast whenever she turned on one light giving the house a creepy effect.

She went to her study after refilling her mug and looked through the paper work that she had left. Two pregnant ladies and three other patients had been postponed because of her 'trip'. She had started the business because she needed an image and some money. Going to Harvard without a background had taken a bit of the money she already owned from her. The money, of course, coming from her family's fortune that she had kept after her family passed away. Well most of her family.

'_I really need to hire some people,' _she decided. '_This solo thing just wasn't going to work.'_

It was Friday; three days had gone by since Edward had run off and come back. Bella tried asking him a few more times about what had happened but he just shook his head or shrugged it off changing the conversation.

_Bella looked at Edward as she was getting into bed. Edward was looking down, between his feet. It seemed the norm these days, being gloomy, moody Edward and not talking much. She had peppered him with questions, all of them that he'd blown away. She wanted answers but she didn't want to force it out of him. She hadn't asked since the first day but tonight she forced up the courage and asked him again. _

"_Edward…" Bella started_

_Edward lifted his head to look at her. "Yes love?" _

"_Where… where did you go that day?" She asked _

"_Oregon." He answered plainly._

"_But, why? Edward why? Did you see another vampire that you liked? Or did you see someone that you knew before? That you love? That's it right? You're going to leave me again aren't you? That must be i-" Bella was getting more and more nervous and she started rambling on about the possibilities. That is until Edward suddenly appeared in front of her and put a finger over her mouth. _

"_Bella." He sighed, "Bella I'm sorry if I haven't been… myself the past few days. If you want to know, I thought I saw someone that I knew back when I was still human but I was wrong. Bella, never doubt my love for you because this is the type of love that will never die. I cannot love you enough. I love you Bella, with all my existence. Please don't doubt that." Edward said to her, placating her worry. Bella could see the love he had for her in his eyes and in his voice. _

"_I love you too Edward." She said and leaned her face upward and kissed his lips. Edward slowly kissed her back with all the love he could muster. _

It was after school and Bella and Edward were in Edward's car going to his house. Edward was going to help Bella with her calculus homework.

"Hello Bella." Esme smiled as they entered.

"Hi Esme." Bella smiled and followed Edward up the stairs.

Bella set her bag down on the sofa and lied down on the bed. Bella personally loved the bed, even though she told Edward it was big. She had tried to get him to exchange it for a smaller one but of course he wouldn't listen to her. It was very big, but also very soft and that was what Bella liked about it. It seemed Edward always did exorbitant things that far exceeded Bella's standard. Bella just wished he would stop sometime with this madness of trying to get very expensive and pomp things for her.

They did their homework, which took about 3 hours, and then they just lied down on the bed in peace. It was quiet and peaceful and that was how Bella and Edward liked their relationship to be after the Volturi mess. Bella looked at Edward and saw that Edward was looking at her also. Edward wound his hand in hers and Bella leaned into him for a peck on the lips. The peck progressed into a heavy kiss. It lasted a few seconds until Bella had to breathe again. By this time Bella and Edward were both breathing heavily. They lay there in peace again, Bella trying to get her breathing back to normal and Edward gazing lovingly at Bella. Soon enough the peace was broken, however, with Bella's stomach grumbling.

"Oops." She blushed.

"We should go get something for you to eat. Sorry I forgot the time." Edward said with worry in his voice as he got up.

"I have to go home and make Charlie dinner anyway." Bella told him in an embarrassed tone. She was still breathless from the passionate kiss they just shared. She tried to hide her face as she felt herself blush.

"Bella don't hide your face. I love when you blush." Edward said, laughing slightly, looking at her and peeling her hand away from her face. He gave her lips a small peck and went to get Bella's bag.

Bella packed up her stuff and got up. She waved good bye to Esme and followed Edward out to his car which was up and running. He opened the door for her and took her bag. Bella blushed, again, and got in.

They drove, in silence, to Bella's house. The tension was slightly thick again, even though they just kissed. Bella sighed. When was this going to be over?

As they got into the driveway, Bella could see that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet so Bella hurried inside, also getting out of the tension inside the car. She started making some pasta as Edward sat down behind her, his face in a grimace as the aroma of pasta filled the house. Even now, there was no talking, only her wooden spoon clinking against the pot and the pasta noodles bubbling.

Bella quickly finished the pasta and cleared it up so the smell wouldn't get any worse. They then went upstairs, Edward carrying her up the stair case and into her room. He set her down on her bed and Edward went to the rocking chair.

"I'm going to Seattle this weekend Bella. Alice is coming too. Would you like to come?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Are we watching a movie while Alice is shopping?" Bella asked.

"Well… You're going to go with Alice and I have some private matters to attend to." He said.

"What is it? Is it something to do with why you ran away?" she asked frustrated all of a sudden.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Edward… you can tell me what it is. I can see its bothering you." Bella said, sitting on his lap.

"It's nothing Bella. It's just something I need to confirm." He said, looking away.

"Confirm what? I thought this person you were chasing after wasn't _the _person. What else do you need to check on?" she said, her voice rising slightly. She was off his lap now and looking down at hm.

"Bella, love, please. It's nothing." Edward said, not looking at her.

"But Edward it is something! It's practically ruining you, and us! You're not even looking at me now." She said on the verge of tears

"Love, please don't cry. This is not something you want to get yourself into. Hopefully, it'll be over soon and we won't have to worry about it anymore. I'm so sorry this is hurting you, but you hurting is hurting me also. Please don't be sad." He said, hugging her.

Only silence followed his words. A few moments later Bella heard Charlie's cruiser outside and she got out of his embrace.

"I'm going to go get Charlie some food." she said, going to the door.

"Okay." He said, no emotion in his voice.

The last thing Bella saw him do was put his head in his hand, and he seemed to be breathing quite harshly. His facial expression was one of pure frustration and guilt. What had happened to him that day and why?

"Goodbye Ms. Woodford and remind your director that you're pregnant!" Salena shouted at her last patient. She had no idea how, but that woman always forgot that she was pregnant.

Salena smiled as she went back into her practice.

"Are the new staff doing okay?" Salena asked Dillan.

Over the course of the last week Salena had found three doctors who needed a place to work and they gladly accepted when she offered them a job.

"Yeah it's okay. They're still getting used to the size of this place." Dillan replied.

Dillan was a nurse-in-training and had started working last year for Salena, after her last receptionist had gotten married, and pregnant, and had to move away. He was a great worker and a great nurse.

When Salena had found Dillan, he was working in a hospital as a intern. She could see potential in him that wasn't being noticed by his mentor. She asked Dillan if he wanted to work with her and, after some thought, he accepted. Dillan was quite young, only 24. He had brown hair and was slightly built. He was 6'4 and was overall a good looking man. His girlfriend, Heather, was still a student at UCLA and was also trying to become a doctor.

"I should go see them individually." Salena decided after a while.

"Yeah, they'll like that, a visit from their boss. A really really _really _hot one at that." He laughed.

"Hey! Don't say that. I'm gonna tell Heather," Salena shot back at him.

"Well, Heather is _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ more hotter than you." he smiled playfully.

"Hey!" Salena smiled. The atmosphere around here was always pleasant. It was better than one hospital she worked at sometimes.

"Just don't scare them Ms. Madison." He called out in a laugh.

Hillary Madison was Salena's identity for this profession. Hillary had blonde corkscrew hair and had blue eyes. One of Salena's other powers was that she could change her appearance however she wanted in anyway possible. God had like her, no _loved _her, when he gave her the stealth of power, the power to steal other powers. Salena had every power possible under the sun.

Salena knocked gently on the first door and heard an 'enter', and so she did.

"Hey Mark, getting settled in?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. This place is big! It's like four houses in one." Mark Graham answered. Mark Graham was a Stanford graduate pediatrician. He was a nice looking blonde.

"You'll get used to that. I mean, I did." Salena laughed and he joined in.

The day continued like that and with more people working at the practice, the place was busier than before. Truth be told, Salena loved it. The people, the sound, the work, she loved it all. The offices in use now were spare rooms that had been empty and out of use. The 1 floor kitchen was more occupied then before, finally in use by the staff. Salena had to also hire more nurses. The practice was full of life and it was great.

"All good?" Dillan asked me as she came back to the reception area, after a delievery of a baby boy.

"All good." Salena said ,smiling a genuine smile

* * *

**UPDATE 8/16: I just found out that I left some stuff if that I wasn't supposed to have! So sorry. If you see any parenthesis please PM me. Oh and COMMENT!**

**So... What'd you think? Is it too long? Did you like it? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! Please COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**-Iris- **

**Hello again guys! I was a little sad about the last chapter. Why is there so little comments but so many people reading it? I had 240 people read it but only 2 or 3 reviews! I want to know what you're all thinking! And you don't have to be a member to comment. I have enabled anonymous commenting so you can comment without logging in. (but if you are a member please sign in :)) **

**Thanks again always to Tic Toc Tic Toc. I could never post this up on here without your help!**

**A/N: I won't be able to post until around Aug. 29th. I'm going on a week-long trip with my family to visit family and blah blah blah... Sorry!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Edward sat in his car waiting for Alice to return. This was his second week in Seattle and unless she was a disguise master, he was bad at tracking a vampire who just happened to be his little sister.

He thought about her as he sat in the car. She looked about seventeen and her bronze ringlets were much longer. A few things were abnormal considering she was a vampire. Her eyes were the same green they had been when he last saw her, about a hundred years ago. She also had two powers which he had never before seen in a vampire. She had also looked more… human, he could describe, than others he had met.

Edward heard a knock and saw Alice with four large bags. He nodded and unlocked the door. Alice put the bags in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat at the front.

"This is rare of you, taking me shopping two weeks in a row." said Alice.

"Just trying to be nice to you." Edward smiled.

"Well, you're good at it. Where's Bella?"

"With Charlie at La Push." he told her.

"Well she missed the fun." Alice smiled.

Edward snorted "I called Jasper to pick you up. I have something I need to do."

"Okay. I won't pry. Just be back in time okay? Not like last time."

"Right. Bella's coming over."

"Yup. You didn't forget did you?" Alice eyed him.

"Alice, I'm a vampire. How can I forget?"

"Well. I'm just saying. Ever since _that_ you're being really weird. My powers are faltering too. It's kind of blurry sometimes. Like something is blocking it."

"Really?" Edward said to both statements.

"Yeah, ever since _that_."

"It'll be fine Alice." he assured her.

Edward looked at her and she seemed to be in a daze.

"Hmm… It's blurry again." She murmured.

"Alice, Jasper's here." Edward pointed to him. That seemed to bring her out of her day dream.

"See ya!" Alice said cheerfully as she got out of the car with her bags.

Edward drove to a nearby parking lot and sat in his car for a moment. He then got out and started walking towards the nearest post office, continuing his search.

"Thank you!" Salena said as she walked out of the café.

The coffee she had last time was so good that she had come another time. It started raining again she got in her car and drove off again. Rainy Seattle. Always always raining.

Salena had decided to return, this time much more prepared. She had left Dillan in charge until she returned. She felt very paranoid leaving them behind, like she was leaving behind a child unprotected to fend for its own. The upstairs was locked but still she felt a sense of paranoia when she thought about it.

Upstairs… Her home. A trap waiting to lure unknowing humans in. First of all there was the living room. Furnished so a family of 9 could sit without touching each other. The kitchen, the refrigerator that had a sparse amount of food but gallons of blood. That would definitely alarm anyone else who entered upstairs. The Library. Her sanctuary full of old volumes of books, some published as early as the 1800s. A copy of her father's will, framed sitting on the fireplace.

And then _the _room. The room where even she hadn't gone in for… quite a few months now. She was surprised at her restraint. To visit that place… She would be relieved of the burden she had been carrying for decades. But the pain… It hurt to even think about the contents of the room.

The doctors would definitely get curious about the place. It was quite obvious the building had more than one floor. They saw the exterior of the house every day before they entered the building and probably every day after they left. They would definitely start snooping around and once they find that door to be locked, they would want to open it.

Even Dillan. He definitely would have gotten a little more confident around her and would try to take some control. She knew he was already curious about the door. She could see in his mind that he wanted to see what was behind it. But he was too scared to try. She always stayed with him, at the least mentally, until he left. Maybe he would take this chance, she knew he hadn't before. He was still a little new.

She got her phone out of her bag an dialed Dillan's cell phone.

"Everything going good?" she asked Dillan as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Hillary. Calm down. It's fine."

"Yeah still. Make sure everything's cleaned up and the lights are off when you leave. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you when you come back."

"See ya." she said as the line went dead.

Salena put down Hillary's Blackberry and started driving slowly around the streets.

Her visions had told her that Edward would be around here today. Salena continued driving and stopped outside a parking lot. She stayed in her seat and looked out ahead of the window of the Toyota Yaris. She silently drank her latte as the music played in the background. All the necessary information she would need to say were all in her head neatly stacked away. Everything she had wanted to say since she was sent away. All she needed now was for him to appear.

After a few minutes Edward came into view, coming out of a post office.

'_Here I come dear brother'_ she thought to herself, smiling.

Edward came out of the post office and got into his car. This was the fourth post office and still no sign of Salena. He turned the key in the ignition and started driving along the road. Soon enough he caught sight of a Toyota tagging along. The driver made it obvious that he, or she, was following him since it followed Edward where ever he went. He was headed to the next post office but instead went into an alleyway. As he had expected, the car followed him in and blocked the path.

He got out of the car and the other driver got out. It was a woman. She had blonde hair and, after she took of her sunglasses which was slightly odd considering it was raining, he could see she had blue eyes. She was a little shorter than he was and she took a step towards him, her high heels making an echo in the alleyway.

Her steps were confident, her heartbeat calm. She smelled of human blood and… coffee. Hmm… she had recently been drinking coffee. She stepped in the way of what little sun there was, and cast a shadow over Edward's feet. Her lips were slightly pulled up at the corners, sporting a coy smile as she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing his insides, his brain. Finally she stopped staring and leaned onto her car.

"Why are you following me?" he asked simply.

"Getting straight to the point. That's very Edward-like." The woman replied calmly.

He quickly looked at her again. It was then he noticed that her mind was silent. Just like Bella's. It was obvious now. She knew what he was, but how? The sun wasn't reaching him. More importantly, what did she want?

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Well well, _Anthony_, I just thought we should talk." Replied the woman. She shifted her feet, leaning off the car. She twirled her curly hair around a finger.

She knew his middle name. He had to get rid of her. There weren't many people walking the streets around this alleyway. The car would be enough coverage, and if he did it fast enough, he wouldn't even need to be tempted. He would slit her throat, put her in his car and-

"Hey now Edward, no nasty thoughts." The woman replied again.

Did that woman just read his mind? What was happening here?

"What's your name?" He yelled at her, frustrated, but she was gone… and was behind him.

"Salena, Addison Salena Masen," she laughed.

He stopped. How could this be happening? This woman couldn't possibly be Salena. She looked different, her voice was different, and she taller than the last time he had seen her. She definitely didn't smell like her.

"Salena? But-"

"Did you forget?" She said quickly coming in front of him, a few yards away.

The smell hit him first. A fusion of lemon and peaches, in the sweetest way possible. Sickly sweet. Once he was adjusted to the smell he looked at her. Her appearance was different now. She was her normal self, bronze curls, shining green eyes. Her clothes were a little big on her though.

"The look on your face when I said my name!" she laughed finding the situation hysterical. "Priceless."

"What… What are you doing here?"

She ignored him and continued laughing.

Edward didn't really know what to do so he stood there until she stopped.

"So jokes aside," she said after the laughter died down. "Where do we go for our lovely chit chat?" she asked smiling.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT! I want 7 comments on this chapter. AT LEAST 7. Please~**

**As mentioned above: **

******A/N: I won't be able to post until around Aug. 29th. I'm going on a week-long trip with my family to visit family and blah blah blah... Sorry!**  



	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATED (9/16/10): PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**So... This story is on Hiatus as of today. I am really sorry this story didn't go long before going on Hiatus. Reasons... do you wanna know? I mean they're really just excuses. So long story short, I am taking way too many classes this year. I mean I don't even have a lunch time. Too many honours and APs and... I really don't have extra time to work on this. If I do get some time (which I probably won't) I might continue this. If I don't, I'm sure you'll know. **

**Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story, even if it was only 7 chapters... I mean I've got until chapter 25 written up. I checked, like yesterday. So yeah... Sorry :(**

**UPDATED (5/28/11)**

**I realize that I've been really irresponsible with this story. (XD SORRY GUYSSS) so update! I promise to work on it this summer. but I'm going to summer school, volunteering and some other personal and nerdy geeky educational stuff! but I promise! I WILL TRY! I'm psyched for this summer to come! SO MUCH SCHOOL (right A-chan? f-ing hate our school) anyway**

**-SPARKY~!- **

**OMG! PLEASE DON'T SCREAM AT MEH! I was away for a long time... but I am back! I'm sorry for the very very very late update but if you read my profile, (Or the last A/N for that matter) you would've known. I'm sorry *sniff***

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the story, with the exception of any other characters that are not in the Twilight Saga. (Duh) Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characters, plot lines, details and setting belong to the respective authors._**

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without consent and written authorization from the author, vampirebookworm1223. 2010. All rights reserved worldwide. (And possibly on Mars)_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Getting into their cars, Edward followed Salena to a nearby café. She entered and got the two of them a table against a wall.

"What would you like? It's on me," she asked.

"We don't eat." Edward whispered to her.

"What would you like?" she repeated her question, ignoring him. "Get something so we look human you idiot." She whispered to him.

"Oh… yeah" Edward coughed.

The waiter waited as Edward asked for a latte and Salena asked for a cappuccino. The waiter went away and Salena took out a BlackBerry from her bag. Edward also saw her take out a flask. She unscrewed the cap hid the flask underneath the TABLE. The water then came and set their orders down on the table.

"What's the flask for?" Edward asked

"You'll see." She answered simply.

An awkward silence ensued as they sat there, Salena on her BlackBerry and Edward just staring at the steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

"So how have you been this whole time?" she asked a few minutes later, not looking away from the small device's screen.

"I've been well." Edward answered.

"Are you a nomad?"

"No. I live in a coven."

"Oh cool. I live alone in LA." she said, smiling and setting down the Blackberry.

"Alone?" he asked again. He saw her look around the room for a second then, too fast for the human eye to see, she quickly poured his coffee and hers into the flask. She quickly screwed the cap and but the flask in her bag. All done in less than 1.7 seconds. _So that's what the flask was for… _She didn't bother explaining it to him as she did it. It was quite obvious.

"Yep. I have a medical practice I run in LA in my house. It does a lot of things. My pseudonym is Hillary Madison, the woman you just saw before." She started explaining. "But how did you…?" he trailed off, not sure how to explain what had happened before.

Salena sighed. "My power I received when I was 'born' was the stealth of power. I steal powers instead of having just one in the first place. All the powers I have are stolen from living and dead vampires. Mind-reading, change of appearance, weather manipulation, shield, they're all stolen powers. I have a lot more, of course. You have mind-reading." Salena said plainly.

"Wow. That's… amazing." Edward said in awe. He was very surprised at his sister's abilities.

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry about before. I mean… I didn't want you to go to the… mental asylum," he started. He saw her tense up at the words and breathe in sharply. She looked away at her bag which was next to her. She stopped breathing for a few seconds but she started again and looked at him, "but the situation then… I'm just so sorry Salena. I'm really sorry. Truly, from the bottom of my heart."

"Yeah I know." She said after a few moments.

"What?... uh… How?" Edward asked puzzled, once again.

She smiled that mischievous smile he was so familiar with. "I'm an empath too."

Against her will, Salena followed Edward to his house and parked outside about 30 feet away from the actual building.

"Do I really have to go inside?" she asked while she sat in the car, knowing Edward could hear through the toughened glass.

"Yes you do, now come on." he answered.

"But I hate, no _despise_, introductions. You'd know better than anyone."

Edward stared at Salena, or the tinted windows of her car, blankly.

"Remember when you were ten and you brought Mary-Sue home and-"

"Point taken!" he stopped her abruptly not wanting to go back to that moment, no doubt. Salena chuckled softly. "But still meet my family, please?" he begged.

"Oh. My. God. Edward Anthony Masen is begging! You really want me to meet them,don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Gosh… What will you do for me?" Salena asked.

Salena saw him hesitate for a moment and then answered, "I'll give you a hug. Now get out."

"No!" Salena protested as Edward pulled her out and dragged her to the house.

"Ow! Get of me! It hurt! Get the fuck off Edward. Edward, Get o-" Salena stopped when she noticed 6 pairs of golden amber eyes staring at her. She hadn't noticed that they were already inside the house.

"Oh sorry." Salena straightened herself out and smiled.

Everyone was silent and just stared at Salena. She wanted to say something but knew that whatever she said would just make the situation more awkward. Salena stood there, not breathing, and observed everyone, taking in their image, special features and so on. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I… I ran into…" Edward spluttered having trouble forming a sentence.

"Who's she?" Rosalie said in a tone that annoyed Salena.

"I'm Salena," Salena said in a bold, confident tone. "Addison Salena Masen, Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale"

"What?" Rosalie started. "How do you know my name? My full name? Who are you bitch? What's-"

"Rosalie." Carlisle said, stopping her. Rosalie stopped talking at once and looked away.

Esme looked at Edward. "Edward. Can you introduce Miss Addison to us properly?"

"It's Salena. I prefer to be called by my middle name." Salena smiled.

"Um… Well. Salena is my sister. I met her again a few weeks ago when I…" Edward stopped

"I recognize her scent. It's quite overwhelming." Jasper said, scrunching his nose.

"Sorry." Salena said sheepishly.

"Wait, Edward, you have a sister?" A tall guy asked. His name was Emmett, Salena read from his mind.

"Yes I do." Edward answered.

"I'm his younger sister. 7 years younger." She said trying to fill the silence.

"Welcome to our home." Said Esme.

"Thank you. It's a lovely house you live in." Salena told her.

"Welcome indeed Salena." Carlisle, the head of coven said.

"Thank you but I'd like to ask a question. Um… Is there a human in the house? Because…" She coughed. "My… uh… throat hurts?" Salena coughed again not knowing how to phrase it.

"That's probably-" The small pixie like one, Alice, started but was interrupted.

"Edward?" Salena heard a voice and she stiffened. "Edward? Is he back?" A voice very familiar to Salena called.

"Bella?" Edward called out.

"Bella…" Salena whispered to herself. "Bella?" she looked at him "Bella?" Salena half-screamed and half-gasped.

Just then Bella came down the stairs and Salena saw her. The woman who had messed up her life, who had entered her life and left it in ruins, the woman who had brought the curse on Salena and her family was standing right there.

"You!" Salena looked at her "You! Why are you here?" she screamed.

She looked confused "Excuse me? Who are you?" _Oh, playing innocent, are we?_

"Don't play innocent with me Annabelle!" and Salena ran at her, full speed, the hatred that had been building up for years spilling out all in a rush.

* * *

**So... how'd I do? Oh I just LOVE~ cliffhangers :). **

**Sorry for the late update again. **

**See ya'll later! (hopefully)**


End file.
